Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 32
Wolfgang has walked onto the battlefield for his brawls, his first opponent is Ice, and the barrier walls have highered with the Volf and Leonial out of their ball forms... Ice) Ability Activate! Magmius Infuse! ( Magmius Leonial's moves are infused with more static and power ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystic Change! ( Crysemtion Volf's body changes to a hard clear diamond structure ) Ice) Ability Activate! Electra Pulse! ( Confusing the target, Magmius Leonial Unleashes bolts of lightning from his blades ) ( Leonial unleashes orange bolts of lightning from his blades ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystic Crack! ( Crysemtion Volf charges into the opponent and leaves heavy damage ) ( Volf charges towards Leonial ) ( Volf gets confused by the bolts of lightning ) ''' '''Ice) Ability Activate! Metallic Rush! ( Magmius Leonial dashes through the opponents multiple time, sometimes able to defeat them ) ( Leonial dashes and crashes into Volf's diamond body ) ' '( Leonial stands in-front of Volf, shaking his head ) ' '( Volf slams her body into Leonial ) ' '( Leonial flies backwards ) ''' '''Ice) Ability Activate! Mane-Trike! ( Magmius Leonial blasts the opponent with multiple bolts of lightning ) ( Orange lightning bolts come out of Leonial's blades and blast towards Volf ) ' '( Leonial lands on his feet ) ( More orange lightning bolts come from Leonial's blades and head towards Volf ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Electrocution! ( Crysemtion Volf discharges peridot electricity in a field ) ( Volf discharges peridot electricity into the ground ) ' '( Peridot forms on the ground's surface, while a field of electricity takes out the orange lightning bolts ) ''' '''Ice) Ability Activate! Ironic Roar Headbutt! ( With the crest on his forehead, Magmius Leonial rams, sometimes headbutts the opponent with the iron crest that causes bolts of lightning to rapidedly hit the target once triggered with a roar ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystalic W-Shock! ( Crysemtion Volf's "W" crest hits the opponent and charges all Crystalic Attributes into the opponent ) ( Leonial and Volf charge towards each other ) ' '( Leonial and Volf collide with their crest both colliding ) ' '( Magmius electricity is charged from Leonial, while electricity of Volf's nine Crystalic Attributes are charged from Volf ) ' '( Lightning of all colors shoot everywhere ) ' '( A black ball forms between Volf and Leonial ) BOOM! ' '( The small black ball explodes ) ' '( Volf and Leonial slide backwards ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Stardust Rush! ( Crysemtion Volf charges into the opponent with white spheres falling to the ground. The white spheres explode into smokey dust ) ( Volf charges towards Leonial with white spheres dropping and exploding ) ''' '''Ice) Ability Activate! Electra Jolt! ( Magmius Leonial rushes towards the opponent slashing them and then leaps towards the sky, towards the target ) ( Leonial charges towards Volf ) ' '( The exploding white spheres hide Volf's movement ) ' '( Leonial and Volf crash, with Leonial getting a shock from Volf still being in a diamond form ) ' '( Volf bites Leonial's neck, while Leonial is basically stunned ) Wolfgang) Ultimate Ability Activate! Rainbond Gyrate! ( Crysemtion Volf twirls with all Crystalic Attributes used as an aura ) ( Volf charges towards a wall, twirling with all her Crystalic Attributes used as an aura ) ( Leonial gets twirled in circles, making him defenseless ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( Volf crashes into the barrier wall ) ' '( Leonial turns to his ball form ) ' '''( Volf returns to Wolfgang ) ( Wolf claps ) ' '( DF stands up and walks down the steps ) Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 33 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 32 was...? Interesting Boring Awesome Awful Long Short Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Magmius Leonial Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Darkusfan202